


Still, I Find You There

by Jaeh



Series: Vector Recovery - Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Brief mention of Bobby and a sentence for Sarah Blake, Gabriel as Castiel's Mentor, Good Parent John Winchester, Jedi Castiel, M/M, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion (Supernatural), Senator Winchester, Star Wars AU, Unbetad we die like the Winchesters, Winchester Family is complete, but maybe know at least one movie, knowledge of Star Wars isn't necessary, set in the Star Wars Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: Wherever they go, the other seems to be there when they need to be.or5 times Dean and Castiel met accidentally, and the 1 time they were together on purpose.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Vector Recovery - Star Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	1. 45 BBY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodyandsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyandsoul/gifts).



> I feel SO RUSTY writing for Destiel, but when a plot bunny hops in, you better take care of it.  
> Title from Next To Me by Imagine Dragons, the most apt Destiel song in existence.
> 
> This was written as part of the ProfoundBond fic exchange for [bodyandsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodyandsoul/pseuds/bodyandsoul), I really do hope you like it!

Coruscant buildings were tall.

Coruscant buildings were  _ very _ tall.

It was nothing like Larka, and Dean clutched his dad’s hand just a little tighter.

Dad smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. “You’ll be fine, Dean.”

“I’m brave,” Dean said, puffing his chest out. He hoped it would convince himself.

“You are,” Dad agreed. He crouched down, and Dean climbed upon his shoulders. He felt taller now, and looked at Sam in the hovering pram, and then Mom, who was pushing Sammy along.

“Look, mom, I’m higher than anybody – oh,” he paused, upon seeing a huge, huge being that looked like a giant jellyfish. “That guy is BIG!”

“Yes he is – don’t point honey, that’s rude,” Mom said. She patted Dean on the knee, and Dean ducked, smiling to himself shyly. They continued walking, and Dean gawked at the impossibly tall buildings (and beings) surrounding him, and the dots of flying speeders way up in the air.

He hummed, and Mom asked, “What’s on your mind, Deanbear?”

“Would Sammy remember any of this, mom? He’s just a baby.”

“So he is,” Mom said, smiling at Dean. “If he doesn’t, then you’re just going to have to be the big brother who’d tell him stories about Coruscant until he can visit and remember on his own.

“Oh yeah, I can do that!” Dean exclaimed. In his excitement, he went off balance, forgetting to hang on to his dad, and for a second he felt nothing but panic. His hand flailed, and he tried to find purchase, but he didn’t want to pull on Dad’s hair, and his trousers were a bit slippy on Dad’s tunic and –

But Dean didn’t fall. Instead, he felt something push him up, almost roughly, and he found himself back in position. He blinked, and look around to try and find whoever helped him.

“You okay, Dean? Hang on properly, or I’ll let you off and you’ll have to walk on your own again,” John said.

Dean responded absently, “yeah, I’m okay.” He turned to see who it was who saved him from falling and hitting his head and  _ dying – _ and there he was, another kid, about his age, in brown robes, with short, spiky black hair and blue eyes, waving at him.  _ Be careful _ , the other boy mouthed, and Dean waved back. The boy nodded, satisfied, and following a group of other kids behind him, went back inside the big, big, big white building behind them.

“Dad, what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“That, behind us?” Dean said, and he grabbed Dad’s cheek by his hands, and turned him around.

His dad gently removed his hands and held on to them as he looked. “Ah, that’s the Jedi Temple, where people who use the Force train to help the galaxy.”

“Oh.” Dean thought for a moment. “Can I be a Jedi?”

Dad chuckled. “No, Dean, you need to be able to use the Force for that.”

“But I want to help the galaxy too!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you can find other ways to help,” Dad replied.

Dean frowned. He really did want to help the galaxy, and if dad said he can, he will – but most of all, he just wanted to meet that little boy, with the spiky hair and blue eyes, who saved him from falling.


	2. 40 BBY

The Senate was boring – it was just a bunch of older beings shouting at each other and getting nothing done, but Dean promised that he would help the galaxy, and so… so he was here.

He was shadowing Mom (or in public, Senator Winchester), as one of her aides. Sammy also wanted to come but Dad (or Minister Winchester, from Larka) had put his foot down, saying that Sam, at seven, was a little too young to be a Senator’s aide.

(Sam threw a fit. He wondered if he was done sulking by now. His dad and little brother were going to have such a fun time of it back home.)

They had just finished another shouting match – session! Senate session, from the chambers, and they were at the landing pad, getting ready to ride the speeders back to the office-slash-apartment. Dean wondered if his mom would allow him to drive the speeder. Dad had taught him how to drive in the Larkan open-air, surely Coruscant wouldn’t be much different.

Dean looked around him to survey the Coruscant skies. Massive buildings and unending lines of speeders and shuttles flying everywhere.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. He sighed.

Something itched at the back of his head, like there was something… Dean looked up, just in time to see a grey cylinder fall towards him. He caught it with one hand, blinking in shock.

It was a lightsaber.

He’d never seen one in person before, always just in pictures. It was long, with a couple of dials and buttons that Dean didn’t know what to do with, and it was lighter than he expected. He looked around, thinking that the owner would just appear somehow and ask for it, but no one did.

He’d ask his mom if he can take a quick trip down to the Jedi Temple later, to return it. Whoever owned it might want it back and… well, Dean had always wanted to know what the Jedi Temple looked like on the inside.

And after he’d done his duties as an aide, he boarded a speeder with his Uncle Bobby (who was also his mother’s chief security officer – it was so embarrassing to need a babysitter, he was an 11-year-old senator aide,  _ stars _ ) and drove to the Temple.

He didn’t even have a chance to converse with the droid receptionist. Once he had pulled out the lightsaber, a padawan leaped out from behind the desk.

“Oh, there it is!” The padawan exclaimed.

Dean blinked.

A vague memory of falling from his dad’s shoulders surfaced in his mind’s eye, and a boy’s bright blue eyes. The same ones that were looking at him now.

“Oh,” Dean said, and the padawan tipped his head to the right, almost like Bones (Sammy’s dog) when he hears an interesting noise.

“Have we met before?” The padawan asked, and Dean shook his head vigorously. He wordlessly handed the lightsaber to the boy, who bowed to him, clutching his saber close.

“Thank you so  _ much _ . I wouldn’t have heard the end of it from my master,” the padawan said. He had a gummy, relieved grin, and he bowed again. “Thank you again.”

The padawan left, and Dean stayed rooted to the spot, blinking after the padawan’s dark head, and swishing tabards as he ran back into the halls of the Jedi temple.

When he came back to his senses, Dean berated himself for not getting at least even just the padawan’s  _ name _ .


	3. 35 BBY

Castiel Nov-Vak had been on plenty of missions. A number of these involve guarding diplomats and their families from assassination attempts, or investigating brutally committed force-based crimes. It was hardly new, and this usually gave him and his master time to study the Force further and do some training exercises, aside from actively investigating the mission and gaining experience. It was never easy, but it was something that he knew how to do and how to get through, and this next one should be as rich and rewarding in terms of learning and experience like all his missions have been.

The Winchester family was one of the richest and most successful in Larka. Politically speaking, they also hold a very high position, as Mary Winchester was a Campbell, and the Campbells were the ruling family of the world. She became the Senator serving in Coruscant, and had been the target of an assassin for reasons unknown for the past twelve years. Her security detail had asked for help, since the attacks had been becoming more and more brutal.

The first one had almost killed the senator and her children when the assassin had set the estate on fire, and only due to the quick thinking of his husband John Winchester and the help of his oldest son, Dean, did the senator and her youngest escape the burning building. Ever since, the senator had been under the close watch of her security team led by Captain Bobby Singer, and they had been successfully defending her until the most recent attack where the senator had almost died when someone set a detonator in the family’s personal hangar. Plenty of personnel had suffered.

The Captain had been reluctant to find help, mostly because at first it looked like just another day for the security team. Nobody thought the attacks were even related, until someone realized that recently the attacks were committed every January, almost always on the 24th. The security detail and the local police had been stumped even with a thorough investigation, so now it was up to the Jedi.

It was a little frustrating. If they were called much earlier, then the investigation would have gone much smoother and faster, and more people would have been saved. Why do worlds do this often? Don’t they realize that fast action and promptness are key? They were here to help, but people tend to call for them when things are potentially or actually too late. His master didn’t seem to mind, however. He liked the challenge of being under pressure and still finding time to do something to enjoy their mission. 

His Master, Gabriel Aeng’l, was one of the best investigators Castiel knew. His ability to piece together clues and identify which information matters or not was remarkable and consistent. If asked seriously, Master Aeng’l would say that the Living Force was very powerful and would point you in the right direction. Mostly, he would just reply that he was someone “special, honey, won’t you like to find out?” which led to lonely nights in their quarters for Castiel, since his Master Gabriel would be sleeping in a Coruscant bedroom of his choice. 

The Jedi forbid attachment. Castiel’s master insisted that this meant that having intercourse with anything breathing without getting attached was definitely allowed. 

Castiel would never understand why and how Master Gabriel ended up as Castiel’s master. They were opposites- Castiel was no-nonsense and took being a Jedi and his missions seriously, while his master...let us just say that he was known as the Trickster in the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda said they would learn plenty from each other, and “balance each other well, you both do.” There are moments when his Master’s brilliance shined through because Castiel _did_ learn plenty from him. Mostly, he just felt like he was tasked to babysit a whole creche of younglings.

He looked out of the window as their ship entered the Larka atmosphere. The world had grassy, rolling plains interspersed with plenty of rivers. There were patches of forests and trees that Castiel could see, and small mountain ranges in the distance. There was a big spot of dry, sandy savannah just beyond one mountain range that he can see. According to the mission briefing, the world didn’t have weather extremes. It made Castiel smile. He was a fan of temperate climates, nothing too drastic, and he was certain that this world might end up being one of his favorites.

The transport touched down in a docking bay. The bay was mostly open, but had an automated mechanism that extended over the ships in case it snows. The roofs were sloping, made of brick, stone, and durasteel. Open landing platforms were spread around the main building, and pockets of docking bays were scattered throughout the area. Castiel stepped off the boarding ramp with a small backpack, and waited patiently for his master to come out of the ship as well. 

Master Gabriel sauntered down the ramp, turning around periodically and waving goodbye to a green Twi’lek on board with a wink. The Twi’lek blushed, and she played with one of her head tails. “Goodbye, Master Jedi. Hope to see you again soon.”

“Goodbye Lyn, and may the Force be with you.” Castiel’s master bowed to the Twi’lek, and stepped off the ramp. The Twi’lek only had one last chance to wave goodbye as the transport raised its ramp and took off.

Castiel frowned at his master. “Really, Master? It did not even take us a week to travel here and you’ve managed to… _charm_ someone with your nonsense?”

Master Gabriel slung an arm around Castiel and ushered him to the exit, where Castiel knew a speeder must be waiting for them. He had sent in a message to Winchester’s security team earlier regarding their arrival. “Castiel, companionship is not nonsense. The order does not frown upon fulfilling the needs of the flesh, my dear padawan. Might as well, eh?”

Castiel sighed. “This is why we run into trouble during missions.”

“That was one time, only one time and you know it, Cassie. I did not know she was married!” Gabriel laughed, and pat his padawan on the shoulder roughly. Castiel scowled at his master’s arm.

“With all due respect, for one of the best investigators in the order you can be very unobservant, master. She had a ring on her finger brighter than the twin Tatooine suns. One small probe through the Force and you would have found out that she was married.”

Gabriel’s grin did not leave his face. Neither did his arm leave Castiel’s shoulder, and Castiel resigned himself to his fate. “Cheeky, padawan. You are becoming more like me. It’s about time.”

Before Castiel could answer, a man approached them from the exit. He wore a checkered, opened tunic layered over a solid blue shirt, and a hat with a visor in front of his head. Brown facial hair framed the man’s face, making him look hardened, and his stance was straight and serious.

“Master Jedi.” The man greeted, bowing to the two Jedi.

“Captain Singer, great to finally meet you face to face.” Gabriel held out a hand to shake, and Captain Singer grasped his hand as well. 

“How many times do I tell you to call me Bobby?”

“And I Gabriel, Captain, and yet you bow to me as a Jedi Master. Pretty sure we can dispense with all the blasted formalities.” Master Gabriel gestured to Castiel. “You’ve talked to my padawan before as well, Padawan Castiel Nov-Vak. You can call him Cassie.”

“Castiel. Please call me Castiel.”

Captain Singer smiled. It did not look particularly mirthful. Castiel had been around Jedi Masters who are very powerful and towered taller than an average human, sometimes with fangs or horns or mandibles. And yet this man’s smile and demeanor can rival some of them. There was something about him that did not seem like he would be easily impressed.

The airspeeder was black and was called Chevrolet. Castiel never understood why vehicles needed to be named, especially a speeder. 

It was only a speeder anyway; that didn’t need a callsign right? Or did it? Castiel wasn’t very good with mechanics. Sadly, that was one of the fields that he never did well in during his temple classes, and it had frustrated him to no end. Knowing how to drive was enough for him. And flying. He was in love with flying. Give him a ship and an airspeeder any day. Just don’t expect him to know how to fix it.

The ride to the compound did not take long, and was disappointingly too close to the ground. They passed by a few green fields and wind-swept grain, slowly turning to brown as summer approaches. Castiel desperately wished that they were finished before summer properly arrives. He hated the heat. Their last mission on the deserts of Jakku was punishing. The being they were looking for was found just in time before his ship was eaten by the sinking fields. 

The compound itself was enormous. It contained everything the senator would need: her home and space, her security detail, her offices, her staff’s homes and offices, tutors for the children, places for leisure, and places to stay for the guests. The building had sloping roofs, similar to the hangar, was built with slate, and the walls were constructed with massive stones. It was backed by a thick, lush forest, and everything was protected by a shield generator guarded very zealously by Larka Militia. 

It looked like a security team’s nightmare. Castiel said so, and Captain Singer gave him a nod. “It is, but it ain’t as bad as it was before boy. When everything you guard is scattered along the continent and the goddamn riviera and your crazy attacker is determined, he may attempt to simultaneously destroy each site, and then you divide your men and figure out it’s a force-damned setup. At least this way, everything is concentrated onto one area and you just have one large area to guard and patrol. Besides, learned our lesson that transport from one area to another makes us very, very vulnerable to ambush.”

“But you have one huge target, Captain,” insists Castiel. “Surely this is much worse.”

Bobby snorted. “Hell yeah, but we’re fighting against a small group of beings and a strong defense for one area is good. I’ll go and divvy up my group if war comes.” 

They stopped just in front of the estate. The entrance faced the forest and was flanked by two guards, and a couple more patrolled the area. Captain Singer nodded to some of the guards. “The family will be waiting in the living room. They would probably want to talk to you first,” he said. “After they talk to you, I’d like it if we form a strategic plan of action to catch that son of a bitch.”

“Thank you, Bobby.” Master Gabriel cocked his head at Castiel. “I’d prefer if my padawan stayed with the two children. I understand that the senator and her husband are well protected by your hand-picked and most trusted guards, but children are usually very keen on outrunning them. My padawan is just their age, and if he changes out of his Jedi uniform he would not look out of place hanging around two boys.”

The captain gave him a sharp nod, and walked forward into the hall. “S’ppose you’d want him to sit in during our meetings as well?”

“Of course. He is in training, after all.” Master Gabriel gave Captain Singer a wink. 

The captain did not crack a smile. “Your quarters will be shown by one of the maids later. Here we are,” he said, stopping at the foyer’s threshold. “Senator Winchester, Mr. Winchester, the Jedi.”

The master-padawan pair bowed. The family stood up and held out their hands to shake. “Thank you for heeding our request, Master Jedi,” the man Castiel assumed to be John Winchester, started. “I speak to you on behalf of me and my family, we are very grateful for your assistance.”

“It is our duty to uphold peace in the galaxy.” Master Gabriel answered formally.

A grin broke on Mr. Winchester’s face, and he guffawed, stood up, and slapped Master Gabriel on the back with a laugh. “Gabriel you son of a blaster!

Senator Winchester sighed. “Language in front of the kids, John.” She smiled at Gabriel. “Gabriel, pleasure to meet you. John’s told me a lot about you.

“What, this old nerf herder’s still talking about me? I didn’t think your crush on me can get any more pathetic!” 

“You’re a damn laserbrain that’s what.” Mr. Winchester snorted. “This your padawan then? He doesn’t look too bad.”

Castiel cocked his head to one side, and held his tongue from sputtering. “...too… bad? I don’t understand.”

Gabriel pulled his padawan in, and Castiel almost stumbled as he was moved. “Yeah, would you believe they actually assigned me someone to _mentor_.”

“He corrupt you yet, boy?”

“Stop scaring him, dad.” 

Castiel turned to the owner of the new voice. He had been so focused on not looking bewildered at his master knowing the senator’s husband that he almost forgot the two other people in the room.

The first thing he noticed was his eyes, greener than the forests of Alderaan with specks of golden Jakku deserts. His spiky, dirty brown-blond hair was almost the right shade of Tatooine, with dots of freckles splattered all over him like islands on Dac. And when he reached through the Force, the boy was even more _beautiful_. Colors of gold and green interwoven with pure light shone through his senses, the sense of good so strong that Castiel just wanted to bask in it indefinitely. 

The boy wasn’t even force sensitive.

And he looked so _familiar,_ but Castiel couldn’t place it.

“Castiel?” John Winchester asked in concern. 

Castiel blinked at him. “I apologize. I was not paying attention.”

Gabriel elbowed his padawan, and a strong sense of _pride_ flitted through their bond. “See something you like, kid?” He whispered.

Castiel blushed. No, he didn’t. He did, but he didn’t necessarily like it. He liked it, but he didn’t like liking it. It was too much and he did not want any sort of attraction, no matter how much the man shone like a beacon in the Force. He was so bright, so full of light that Castiel did not understand how he could not use the Force. He wondered what it would feel like if he actually touched Dean’s presence. The boy’s name was Dean Winchester. Right. Dean.

“I was saying, Cas, that it’s an honor to meet you Jedi folks,” said Dean with a smug grin. “And I was offering to tour you around the house, but you seem to have been doing a little mental touring of your own. You back with us yet?”

“Ah, yes, that would be um,” Castiel coughed into his fist to gain some bearing, “really kind of you. To make sure everything is secure.”

“It’s a date, then.” 

“A date?”

Dean shook his head with a smile. “Just an expression, Cas. I know you Jedi have a thing about romance or some shavit like that.”

“Dean, I am going to make you gargle soapy water if you don’t stop using that vocabulary. You should be ashamed of taking after your father’s tongue.” 

Dean only grinned at his mom. The senator shook her head. “Castiel, I suggest you take him up on his offer or he would not stop bugging you.”

“Yes, senator.”

“And call me Mary. And him John. And the Captain, Bobby. This household isn’t one for formalities, and we aren’t going to start even with Jedi here every day.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

Mary hummed, and looked at Gabriel. “Master Aeng’l, my husband says you are a good man and one of the few people he trusts. Our home is yours and your padawan’s. If you have any questions for me or my staff, feel free to ask them. Bobby and his team will assist you with whatever you need.” 

Master Gabriel bowed. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, Mary. I promise.”

And they would, Castiel agreed silently. He eyed the familiar boy – Dean, who followed after them closely as the senator explained their plight further. Dean winked at him, and Castiel frowned

This boy was trouble, and Castiel would do his best not to get distracted.

* * *

_His eyes were a deep clear blue, just like the river beyond the forest in his backyard, and they stared at him like they were trying to see into his gorram soul._

_Dean didn’t think that it was possible, but there he was again. The same padawan, the same saber – and he grew into himself, as well, and he looked_ damn good _, albeit a little naïve, like he hadn’t gone and lived beyond the Jedi Temple and going on missions at all ever – and he probably never did._

_The boy’s master was cheeky and he struck him as a bit of an ass, and quite the opposite to the padawan he’d always wanted to know. Dean didn’t understand how that man was a Jedi, and much less had a student for force’s sake, but they seemed to fit really well._

_Dean thought he could like him. He also thought that he would like the padawan- Castiel, Cas? as well._

And, _Dean thought to himself with a wide grin_ , there was something fun about the idea of teaching someone how to pull a stick out of their ass.


	4. 32 BBY

_ Up-and-coming Senator from a backwater planet in the Outer Rim! Youngest Male Senator from the Outer Rim to represent planet! _

They didn't even mention Larka in the headlines, and Dean felt both appalled and embarrassed. His mom could be proud for the two of them. 

"Look, Dean, you know our people, and they trust you. Plus, your dad and I are just a comm away if you need an extra ear."

"And me," Sam said, and their mom chuckled. 

"And of course your aide, Sam," Mom agreed. She hugged Dean. "I'll be staying on Coruscant for a few days, to ease your mind. You will do great."

"You've been training for this for years, Dean," Sam affirmed. "You'll be fine." He elbowed Dean, and Dean cringed, and pulled on his crisp tunic to make sure it didn't get wrinkled or anything. Sam laughed at his brother. "Who's concerned about appearances now, huh?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the up-and-coming senator, youngest from Outer Rim," Dean said flatly. "Everyone's eyes will be on me. I don't want them to think that Larka is a  _ backwater planet _ based on my appearance."

"Hang on, Deanbear, there's a cow-lick, let me," Senator Mary Winchester licked a finger and went towards Dean, who ducked out of the way. 

"Senator Winchester!" Dean squeaked, and Mary and Sam laughed. After a minute, Dean joined them, and that broke the tension that held Dean's back ramrod straight and his shoulders stiffer than Bobby's favorite drink. 

"Madame Winchester? Senator?" Another aide spoke up from the slightly open door, and the family straightened.

"Yes, Miss Blake?" Dean asked, putting on a practiced, level voice.

"Jedi are waiting to see you, Senator Winchester," the aide said. "They're hoping to have an audience with the Senator?"

"Did they say who they were?"

"I'm afraid I didn't quite catch-"

"Deanooooo! Come on, we haven't got all day!" 

Dean sighed. "Send them in."

The aide bowed and left the room. After a couple of seconds, Gabriel arrived. He pushed the double-doors in, his presence large and loud in the office. And behind him, his padawan.

Castiel Nov-vak.

Dean's voice came out quiet, almost tentative, "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, a small smile breaking his serious, austere expression. "Apologies for Master Aeng'l, he's. This was his idea," the padawan said helplessly. "I thought we were going to get some dinner at Dex's."

"And we will, Cassie, just wanted to visit the "Up and coming-"

"Nope," Dean said. "I've had enough of that headline, thanks."

"Such a spoilsport, Senator Winchester. You should really follow your mother's lead," Gabriel said, almost  _ leering _ at Mary, who simply rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit, Aeng'l. Come on, I think Dean and Castiel want to talk," Dean's mom said, and Mary gave Dean a reassuring pat on the back, and winked at him. 

His mom had always got his back. 

"Come on, Sam," Mary called his brother, who seemed to be trying to make himself small in one corner. 

Sam pouted. "And I thought I'd be able to listen in, even just a bit  _ mom _ ."

"Sam…"

"I'm coming," Sam responded, and he gave Dean a wink. "See you later, loverboy." 

Dean groaned, burying his face in his palms. 

"Loverboy?" 

"You heard that?" Dean murmured, and he could hear the amusement in Castiel's voice as he answered. 

"Sam had announced it to the room."

"I know," Dean moaned. "I'm sorry, I- you know how, that I- that there are, and-"

"I'm afraid you're not making much sense, Senator," Castiel teased, and Dean sighed. He looked up at Castiel. 

"I still have feelings for you, from… from when- from before, and that's. That's what Sam is referring...to."

"Is that why they left us in the same room? As an attempt to… set together?"

"A set-up. Maybe. I don't know," Dean said. "I'm sorry, Cas. I swear I respect your boundaries, and your oath -"

"Master Gabriel is right, though," Castiel interrupted. 

Dean furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

"He told me that a date is just a date, and I can… just a way to get to know a friend," Castiel said, his tone strong and determined. "And I would very much like to get to know you further."

Dean's eyes widened, and he straightened. "Really?" Hope suffused his voice, and Castiel gave him another smile. "Like… like now?"

"I don't think my master really wanted to eat at Dex's," Castiel deadpanned.

"Then let me," Dean put on his best flirtatious smile. "I'll take care of you, and let's get to know each other."


	5. 19 BBY

Dean was sulking, and only Sam, among all his aides, knew why.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dean,” Sam said absently, reading through the reports on his datapad. “He loves you.”

Dean stopped his pacing, and looked directly at Sam. “We ain’t been doing good lately, Sam. I don’t even know if he still does. I have been trying to give him what he needs,  _ whatever he needs _ , but I don’t think it’s enough anymore.”

Sam sighed. He placed his datapad on the table and stood up to face his brother. He gripped Dean by the shoulders. “Listen, Dean. There’s a war on, which is not easy on Cas, plus his Master, Gabriel, left the order... Cas isn’t doing well, he’s under a lot of stress. And now we have this mess in the Senate… you’re not doing so hot either, especially since we’re just stuck in these endless war debates. Hell, not just that, I’m actually surprised this hasn’t happened  _ earlier-” _

Dean shrugged his brother off. “What do you mean?”

“Keeping a relationship secret takes a toll, Dean,” Sam said. He shrugged. “Even if I know, even if our family knows – you both can’t be free to just do what you want, and… that shavit is hard.

“But you both have the strongest bond I’ve ever seen, even stronger than Mom and Dad’s, in my opinion,” Sam finishes. “I think you’ll be fine.”

Dean let out a shaky breath. “Maybe,” he said. Dean licked his lips nervously, and looked out his office window. In the distance, the sun lit up the Jedi Temple, its rays catching the tips of the building’s spires and casting long shadows onto the lower levels. Dean faced his brother. “I think I need to take a walk.”

“Take one of the guards with you,” Sam said, already gesturing for one of the other aides to call someone.

“No, I need to be alone – don’t make that face Sam, I’ll be fine. I’ll be carrying my blaster, and I’d keep my face under the hood at all times. No one will recognize me – I’ll even change out of my formals. I just need to be away from all of this, just for a few minutes,” Dean said, but Sam didn’t let down his stare. Dean sighed. “Fine, I won’t be  _ walking _ , I’ll be driving. In my speeder.” Sam opened his mouth, but Dean shook his head. “Alone, Sam.”

The bitchface that Sam gave him intensified, but his brother then shrugged. “Fine. You better come back in one piece, though.”

“I promise,” Dean shot back, already on the way to the platforms.

He’d took his speeder, and landed it on a guarded platform nearest to his destination. What Sam didn’t know won’t hurt him, and he jumped off his speeder, drew his hood up, and walked whatever passes for Coruscant’s ground level. It wasn’t as dangerous as Sam thought; he just couldn’t remember the last time he’d been here as a tourist, when he was a baby, before the Winchester family had to step up as the heirs to Larka.

After that, it was all about the high-rises. They had status, now. The lower levels were dangerous.

But Dean never felt that way. It was all about your body language. This was not the streets of the peaceful Larkan countryside – this was the bowels of the Wikita, where Dean had spent at least some of his youth mingling with those who need extra help, even if that was helping them get the justice they deserved.

He could handle himself.

Dean could hear a commotion in the far distance, and then the clear whine of blaster fire. He jumped to the side, making sure to get out of the way. Someone in a helmet shoved his way through the crowd, and just behind him, a Jedi brandishing his saber followed.

Dean’s hand immediately went to his blaster. This was just what he needed – just to take the edge off, to feel like he was doing something that would help.

Dean slipped through the crowd silently, and turned into an alley that he knew would cut through the buildings and get him to the other side of the main street on this lower level. He’d spent enough time exploring this area as an aide and knew it like the streets of home, and he was right.

Dean aimed, and the stun bolt hit the being right where a sliver of skin showed beneath a ridiculous set of useless breastplate armor. The Jedi skidded to a stop and threw their hood back.

He’d know that black nest of hair anywhere.

Castiel looked up to see who assisted him, and his face lost all color once he saw a glimpse of Dean under the hood. Dean drew his robe around him tighter and tipped his head. “Master Jedi,” Dean drawled, and turned away. Castiel reached out a hand as Dean passed by, putting it on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean, wait. We… I think we need to talk about this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master Jedi. I’m just glad I could help,” Dean said quietly. He looked at the unconscious being on the ground. He was already being taken away by the Coruscant Security Force, who had saluted Castiel.

Castiel gave them a quick nod, and turned back to Dean. “I’ll be in the apartment. Ten minutes.”

Dean sighed, and gave Castiel a quick nod. He wasn’t looking forward to this.

And he was right not to, because the moment he’d landed on their platform, Castiel stood in the middle of their living room, glaring at him.

“You told me you’ll be at Larka.”

Dean pressed his lips together. “And I was. You told me you wouldn’t be on Coruscant the  _ entire time _ we needed to make a personal senate chamber appearance.”

Castiel looked away, and Dean sighed. He sat on the couch and beckoned Castiel to come closer. Castiel didn’t budge, and instead remained where he was and watched Dean from afar. “I just came back from a mission and had just been given leave. I thought I’d help the Coruscant police in the meantime – it’s not like I can simply sit still and meditate while the galaxy is dying. I thought that we wouldn’t have a chance to see each other.”

Dean scoffed. “This is shavit, Cas. The galaxy  _ isn’t _ dying, we’ll get past this – plus, isn’t you who’d said that meditation is good? That you need to work on… whatever you’re going through, which you still wouldn’t tell me about, and…” Dean leaned forward, head buried in his hands. “I just want to help, Cas. What have I been doing wrong?”

“Nothing, Dean,” Castiel said. He kneeled in front of Dean and used two fingers to raise his lover’s head up so he could see his face. Dean watched Castiel. He looked exhausted. “You’re… it seems like in everything, you’re still my anchor, and I just wish…” Castiel swallowed. “I wish I can protect you, protect  _ myself _ , and I’m too close, and I shouldn’t be, I should let you go, Dean, I should-”

“Slowly, Cas, I can’t – you’re not making much sense,” Dean responded. His voice sounded like he was pleading. He didn’t know why he was pleading, but this felt wrong. Something felt  _ very _ wrong.

“I can’t do this anymore, Dean, this is forbidden, we can’t keep doing this. We’ll slip up, and you’ll get hurt, and I’d succumb to the darkness, to the Dark Side-”

“Cas? Please, we can talk about this. We can get through it, this is not the first time-”

“I’m sorry. I love you,” Castiel whispered. He kissed Dean, and all but ran back to the platform, hopped into his starfighter, and flew off Force knew where.

Dean sat in disbelief. He grabbed his comms, and sent Sam a quick message, telling him he was on his way back. Maybe they just needed some air. He’d give Castiel a couple of days, like he usually did after a fight, and then he’d try and see what he could do to make amends.

They’d work out. They have to.

Little did Dean know that time wasn’t on his side. The Massacre came and went, and… Castiel was gone.


	6. 16 BBY

Dean couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream, and sometimes when he jolts awake at night he finds himself feeling for the other side of the bed, expecting it to be cold and empty. 

And it never was, not ever again, not since Dean found Castiel again. 

Dean still remembered watching the Temple burn on the holonet, his blood running cold not only because of the horrifying massacre that was unfolding before his eyes, but also because of Castiel.

They had lost touch when they grew apart, but Dean couldn't - Castiel couldn't be  _ dead _ , and when he looked up the list of those that died… his name wasn't there. 

So he made it his life's mission to look for Castiel. Sam had replaced him as Senator, and he was able to slip away and do what he needed: save as many Jedi, as many Force-Sensitive beings as he could. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find Castiel along the way.

It wasn't easy. Castiel hid rather well in another rim planet, acting nothing like a Jedi. It took Dean months and months to find him, and the longer it took, the more difficult it was to hold on to hope that Castiel was still alive.

And the journey home was also just as difficult. Castiel wasn't in a good place, and Dean didn't know how to help.

Things were falling apart, and that was how Dean learned that they didn't have to heal  _ alone _ , and found the help they needed together.

His brother, his friends, hell, they even found  _ Master Aeng'l. _

And now he had his Jedi beside him, and even if their story wasn't over, Dean knew that they would be with each other in the long run. 

He stared at the man beside him. Castiel yawned and gave him a sleepy kiss on the mouth. (He tasted like stale breath and dried saliva, and Dean loved every moment of it.) He was right here, right in front of Dean, smile reaching his azure eyes and making them almost sparkle, like the Larkan lakes in the summer. Dean sighed, and reached out to his lover, slinging a hand over his shoulder as he drew them closer to each other.

“Are you all right, Dean?”

Dean nodded into Castiel’s shoulder. “A part of me just… can’t believe you’re actually here. It doesn’t feel real, Cas.”

“I know what you mean,” Castiel said. “After the massacre, I thought I wouldn’t survive. I thought all the substances I turned to would finally numb me until I died alone on that accursed planet.” Dean could feel Castiel’s fingers running through his hair, and he sighed. Castiel continued, “but you found me anyway. And you helped me get out of there, helped me find my purpose again. Then… you brought me home.”

Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s hair and whispered. “You brought me back home, and I thank the Force every day that I’m finally back where I belong.”

Dean smiled. He kissed Castiel on the cheek. “I love you, Dean,” Castiel said, before Dean could say anything. “You’re my home, and I’m glad you’ve found me.”

“I love you too Cas,” Dean responded. “And I will always be your home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more Star Wars AU? Check this out:
> 
> [Vector Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447262)  
> Dean Winchester lost a great deal when the Republic collapsed. He watched his fierce, independent planet be forced to submit to the new regime, and the love of his life disappeared during the Jedi Massacre. Now, he travels the galaxy, hunting rumors of Force sensitives so he can help them hide from the Empire, and to try and find the one he lost.
> 
> Little does he know that the Force has plans for him - he's on a collision course with his past, present, and future, whether he's ready for it or not. (Explicit only at the very last chapter)
> 
> 68k+ words. Strap yourselves in. 
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR READING. Tap the Kudos button with a quick caress if you enjoyed the fic, and leave a comment if you're up for it!


End file.
